VACATION
by oO-NatsuMikan14-Oo
Summary: the teachers have decided to let the students have their vacation for 2 months under Mr. Narumi’s guide. The only chosen students will have their vacation in the mansion 10 blocks from the academy… R&R please... pairings: RxMxNxS,NxY, KxA. reviews plz..
1. Chapter 1

well, this is my second fic. hope you like it...

* * *

VACATION

Summary: the teachers have decided to let the students have their vacation for 2 months under Mr. Narumi's guide. The only chosen students will have their vacation in the mansion 10 blocks from the academy…

**CHAPTER 1: the announcement…**

It was a sunny morning for everyone especially to Mikan the 15-year old brunette, that's why she is still late even though she had 3 alarm clocks beside her bed so that she can woke up early everyday but it didn't work.

"Aaaaahhh! I'm late!" Mikan vociferated as she jumps out from her bed to her bathroom. 10 minutes passed, she got out of her 3-star room in uniform with her hair tied in ponytail and hurriedly ran to the classroom. She bumped the raven-haired boy.

"Awww!" Mikan exclaimed while rubbing her butt. She then lifted her head and saw Natsume.

"Watch you're way Polka-dots I mean strawberries!" Natsume smirked and lend a hand on Mikan

"Thanks." Mikan uttered while taking Natsume's hand. She didn't even scolded him about her strawberries panty today. Together they went to the room.

"Hey strawberries we're late." Natsume stated while entering their classroom.

"Hey too. I'm always late and it's not my fault if you were late!' Mikan exclaimed angrily.

"It's your fault for bumping me." Natsume uttered.

"It's yours because you're not looking on your way! You yourself lend me a hand and I took it!" Mikan exclaimed. Mr. Narumi and their classmates sweatdropped.

"It took me few minutes to pull you up because you're a pig." Natsume uttered. They continue arguing.

"Mikan, Natsume, please stop arguing. Go back to your sit!" Mr. Narumi stated. Mikan and Natsume went to their sit.

"Ok students, I have an announcement! The chosen students from this class will have their vacation for 2 months in the mansion 10 blocks away from the academy. I will now tell the names of the chosen students." Mr. Narumi announced.

"Uhm, Mr. Narumi what will happen to the students not chosen?" Mikan asked.

"They will have their vacation back to their families." Mr. Narumi answered.

"The chosen students were, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, and Sumire." Mr. Narumi stated.

"why me? I can't visit grandfather's grave." MIkan cried.

"I'll visit him for you." Hotaru stated.

"Hotaru thanks." Mikan thanked hotaru.

"Uhm, Mr.Narumi when will we leave?" sumire asked. _I can have ruka & natsume alone, this is great.! _Sumire thought.

"Tomorrow afternoon 3:00 pm. Just meet me at the gate." Mr. Narumi stated,

--the class ended--

* * *

Sorry for this short chapter... i will continue it...

REviews please...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Mikan, can you go with us to Central Town? We will buy things for the vacation." Anna asked Mikan.

"And Mikan, you have to meet Hotaru before we left for the vacation." Nonoko added.

"Oh yes, I didn't forget about that, so let's go!" Mikan stated. Then they went in the bus. The bus still waits for other students.

"Natsume, will you accompany me to the Central Town today?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Fine, Let's go." Natsume uttered and they went in the bus. They saw Mikan, Nonoko & Anna. Nonoko & Anna sit together, while Mikan sit alone. The three of them were at the backseat. Ruka sat beside Mikan and Natsume sat beside Ruka.

"Hi Mikan!" Ruka greeted Mikan.

"Hi Ruka! Are you also going to Central Town?" Mikan greeted him back and asked.

"Yes." Ruka answered. Few minutes passed, the bus arrived at Central Town.

--CENTRAL TOWN—

"Mikan let's go!" Anna exclaimed.

"Ok." Mikan said while following Anna & Nonoko. She look sad.

Natsume noticed it and he just follow Ruka. Mikan, Anna & Nonoko went to the grocery store and they bought foods for the vacation and some of the things they want to buy.

"Mikan why didn't buy many things?" Nonoko asked.

"I don't want to spend more money today." Mikan answered. Natsume and Ruka appeared.

"Maybe because you're reducing weight, pig." Natsume exclaimed.

"Shut up Natsume." Mikan stated which made Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and Natsume surprised because Mikan didn't argue with Natsume anymore.

_What's wrong with her? _Natsume thought. Then they ride in the bus and few minutes passed, they arrived at the academy.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Nonoko asked Mikan worriedly.

Mikan didn't hear it because she is still sad about being chosen to have a vacation with her classmates.

"Mikan!!!" Ruka yelled at Mikan. They've been yelling at her for 3 times. Anna and Nonoko just then went to their rooms.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"We've been yelling at you for 3 times and you have to clean your ears." Natsume exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Mikan stated.

"About what Mikan?" Ruka uttered.

"Oh, nothing, Where's Anna and Nonoko?" Mikan stated and asked.

"They went to their rooms to start packing." Ruka uttered.

"I better go to my room also and pack." Mikan stated and ran to her room. Then Natsume and Ruka went to their room also.

----end of chapter 2------


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for making Hotaru OOC, because she was not chosen to have their vacation in the mansion.

Hehehehehe…..

CHAPTER 3

--MIKAN's 3-star room—

She started packing her things. She then thinks of giving Hotaru flowers for her grandfather's grave.

"I'm so lucky this day because I got fresh flowers." Mikan exclaimed and went to Hotaru's room.

--HOTARU's room—

KNOCK! KNOCK! Mikan knocked at Hotaru's door.

"Come in." Hotaru exclaimed.

"Hotaru, here's the fresh flowers for grandpa's grave." Mikan exclaimed as she gave the flowers to Hotaru.

"Mikan, we'll be leaving tomorrow at 10:00 am so say what you want to say." Hotaru stated.

"Hotaru take care." Mikan uttered as she hug her bestfriend.

"Amanatsu, put the flowers in the flower freshener." Hotaru commanded Amanatsu. Amanatsu take the flowers and put it to the flower freshener.

"Ok, thank you Hotaru, I must go now because you need time to pack and I need also. Bye!" Mikan said as she hugs her bestfriend, and she went to her room. (To tell you, in this story, Mikan is smart, 3- star her hair was in ponytail, and she is not annoying, but she smiles if the people are sad.)

While in NATSUME's room…..

"Natsume I think you should tell her." Ruka uttered.

"Oh yeah, I know I'll tell her on the right time for me." Natsume stated.

"Ok, but I'm going to tell her that I like her and I might tell your feelings for her." Ruka uttered and went to his room.

"I'll tell her." Natsume stated. Few hours passed, it was time to sleep. Natsume can't sleep and went outside to his favorite tree.

On the other hand,

--MIKAN's room—

"Why I can't sleep?" Mikan uttered as she keeps on moving on her bed.

"Maybe I'll go out and take a walk a outside." She stated and went outside, the sakura tree.

--SAKURA TREE—

Mikan went to the sakura tree and she saw Natsume, but she still keeps quiet. She sat on the ground and leaned her back at the tree's trunk. Natsume went down and sat beside her.

"Hey polka, why are you here at this time?" Natsume asked her.

"I can't sleep." She answered.

_This would be the right time to tell her, so what if she will just think I'm joking, I will tell her now. _Natsume thought.

"You know, I'm falling for someone since we were 10." Natsume uttered.

_Who would this be?_ Mikan thought.

"So? I don't care even who it is." Mikan stated.

"You have to care because it is you Mikan, I love you." Natsume uttered as he holds Mikan's right hand. Mikan then get her hand from Natsume.

"Don't play joke on me Natsume, I don't have time for this." Mikan stated. Her heart was beating fast. She was delighted when Natsume called her name. She stood up and walk away from Natsume.

"I'm not playing joke on you Mikan, it's true." Natsume stated. Mikan stopped walking; she was just 2 meter away from Natsume so she heard it.

"Huh, don't make me feel pitied." Mikan stated and walk away from him.

"I do not pity you." Natsume uttered. Persona appeared from nowhere.

"So, she rejected you." Persona smirked.

"She didn't reject me, the time will come that she'll accept me. I'll prove it to you!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Ok, let's see Black Cat!" Persona uttered as he disappear.

* * *

Sorry again for this short chapter,,,,

i promise, i will update it soon...

just keep sending your reviews... i'll wait for 10 good reviews.


End file.
